1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a stacked memory device, and a memory package and a memory system having the stacked memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a capacity of a semiconductor memory device increases, a stacked memory device, in which semiconductor dies including memory cells are stacked on each other, has been developed.
In a conventional stacked memory device, a power supply voltage is transferred from a lower semiconductor die to an upper semiconductor die. Therefore, a path of the upper semiconductor die through which the upper semiconductor die receives the power supply voltage may be longer than a path of the lower semiconductor die through which the lower semiconductor die receives the power supply voltage.
As such, a magnitude of the power supply voltage transferred to the upper semiconductor die may be smaller than a magnitude of the power supply voltage transferred to the lower semiconductor die due to a voltage drop on the path.